Franklin
|connectedresources = |bonusresources= }} Nation Information Franklin is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of German ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. The citizens of Franklin work diligently to produce Lead and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Franklin is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Franklin to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Franklin allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Franklin believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Franklin will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Game Play History of Franklin Upon its founding, Ruler4 stared by joining an alliance that no longer is in existence called the Neutral Destruction Network. Here Franklin was connected with various important trades and began to get more involved in the life of cybernations. After the alliance was destroyed by war, Franklin was encouraged by his personal friend Baron deSandersted to join the Orange Defense Network. By late Summer 2006, Ruler4 of Franklin was officially a member of the Orange Defense Network. During this time, Ruler4 was a little apprehensive in joining the forum atmosphere until again the Baron encouraged him to be active on the forums. In March 2006 Franklin re-joined the ODN forums and started to be an active member in the ODN Bank working with various members such as Lego2build, now a member of the Genesis alliance. During theThird Great War, Franklin helped in distributing aid to those ODN nations who were ZIed or close to it. Eventually, Ruler4 was also attacked by a GOON member whereupon the nation fought bravely to the war's end. After the Third Great War Ruler4 of Franklin felt that he could be of more use to the ODN as a government official. Franklin was instated as a senator for a total of four days after ruler Baron deSandersted resigned and joined the alliance of Valhalla due to personal issues with members the ODN government. In that time he managed to be a be a part of, and sign, several important advances for the ODN such as the MDP cancellation with GOONS and the 30 day with the NpO. After some time, Ruler4 was elected to the Senate of the Orange Defense Network as part of Senate XVIII and continued to work on the policy of the ODN and its foreign diplomacy. On October 14, 2009, after serving seven senate terms, an ombudsman term, and a year plus of service to the ODN state department, Ruler4 and his nation moved to create their own alliance within the game known as the East India Company with a group of people from several other games his hope is that it will be a successful venture. He left the ODN with no apparent issues with the government of the time. Important Districts The nation of Franklin consists of vast amounts of forest, large hills and mountains. Reisburg One of the most scenic districts of the nation and is most notable for its seclusion and the home of the royal palace of Ruler4 and the Hetzel Royal Family. A decree was made in 1826 by Ruler2 that no buildings could be built in the region without the permission of the Hetzel royal family. Due to this substantial doctrine the land has remained in pristine condition with few buildings for miles around. One of the favorite spots of Ruler4 and many others within the nation include the Franz Forest which to this day remains one of the best preserved forests in the world. The Hetzel Family has allowed several "refined" hotels to build buildings within the region away from the royal palace which has allowed tourism to flourish in this district. Weißer Regen Another region of serene beauty is the Weißer Regen district. Located in the mountainous region of the nation, it is continually covered in snow and a large amount of annual snowfall. The name of this district, translated in to English, means (White Rain); a name the original inhabitants of the region chose due to the continuous falling snow. This district largely owes its survival to the tourist industry, mainly tourists for snow sports, and the fact that its beauty is unsurpassed anywhere in the nation. Much of the region remains inaccessible for the people through normal means and many usually hire helicopters to get to the secluded locations. In order for the Hetzel Royal Family to visit the location in the 1800s, a personal trail was developed for their use, which has since been long forgotten and covered with large amounts of snow and forestry. Loggers in the 1820s were banned from logging in the region and the forest has largely remained untouched since that time. Gemeinsame Tiefländer The Gemeinsame Tiefländer (Joint Lowlands) is a district that was originally owned by the Hetzel Royal Family and a private investor in 1803 (hence the name), but in 1830 the investor released his claim on the land and the Hetzel royal family began to sell general plots of land to the public. The area now is most commonly referred to by folks in the modern city of Philadelphia as the Stadtränder (Outskirts) due to is location outside the major metropolis and its containment of relatively small houses. Due to the fact that it is still owned by the Hetzel royal family, the price of land is moderate in the region. Philadelphia Philadelphia is one of the most developed parts of the nation and as such it has become the major city in Franklin for conducting trade and other diplomatic receptions. One of the more prominent buildings in the district is the ODN embassy which works twenty-four hours a day in keeping connections and trades with the alliance open and running smoothly. More about this district can be seen in its own separate page. National Holidays A great number of National Holidays take place within the nation of Franklin *January 1: New Years Day *February 3: Assention Day (Fredrick Hetzel became Ruler4) *February 25: National Day of Rest *March 5: ODN Embassy Day *April 5–6: GWIII Remembrance *April: Easter Sunday (Various Dates) *May 6: Ruler1 Remembrance Day *June 10: National Day of Rest *July 4: Re-Establishment Day (Commemorating July 4, 1952 when Ruler4 regained control of the throne. *November 20: National Day of Rest *December 24-25th: Christmas Eve and Day *December 31: New Year's Eve Great Wonders The Great Monument of Morrigan The first wonder to ever be constructed within the nation of Franklin was The Great Monument of Morrigan. The memorial was dedicated to Lady Morrigan of the ODN due to her strong will and upstanding membership, even when she faced a painful death within her family. Dedicated on December 10, 2007 the monument stands in a popular park of the Gemeinsame Tiefländer district. Lady Morrigan is depicted at the top, and two birds surround her, the one at the bottom of the monument symbolizes a hope for peace in her family, while the other symbolizes the soul of her loved one which is now free from pain and suffering. The Dulcinea Interstate System The Dulcinea interstate system is the by far the most widely used system of transportation in all of Franklin. Approximately 2.2 million drivers roll over this system each MONTH! Named in honor of the ruler of a neighboring nation who provided great friendship to Ruler4, Dulcinea Interstate is one of the most important economical additions to the nation's long and storied history. The Franklonian Stock Market The foundation of the Franklonian Stock Market in recent years has been pivotal to the recent spike in personal wealth and national growth. The Franklonian Stock Market helped to push the nation into the top 15% of all nations in the world. With revenues from stocks and more shareholders entering daily, it is expected that the market will push the nation into the top 10% of all nations by the end of 2008. Financial advisers have called this wonder on of the nations greatest improvements, second only to the Dulcinea Interstate. Wars Great War III Great War III was a turbulent time for the nation of Franklin. A peace loving nation, the people were not sure how to carry out an effective war. During most of this time the nation was engaged in financially helping other nations within the alliance. Due to the fact that the nation at this time was underdeveloped, it was not a prime target for the GOONS alliance that was attacking the alliance and inflicting heavy damage. On essentially the last day of the war, the nation was suddenly attacked by the nation of Toupee. For the two days that the nation was engaged the people fought bravely to protect the nation; surrender was declared the next day by the ODN due to heavy damages and losses that ensued during the war. After the war, the nation continued to send small aid packages to the nations that needed it the most, and continued to rebuild itself. Unjust War/GWIV During the Unjust War, due to the nation's participation in the ODN's aid distribution program, remained peaceful for a large portion of the war. The main role of the nation during this war was to send of aid packages to nations in the alliance that needed them the most; similar to its role in the previous war. The nation did have to eventually exit a peaceful nature in order to distribute its aid and sat, this time ready to fight any aggressors. With some luck, the nation was unprovoked and once again entered a peaceful state to begin stockpiling aid for another round of distribution. Throughout the duration of this war, the nation remained unprovoked. GATO-1V War During This war the Orange Defense Network was asked by its allies to help the war effort by countering the war declaration made by the CSN. The nation of Franklin at this time had very good relations with the members of the CSN community and was also one of the more respected foreign diplomats to the CSN. Following the orders of the alliance the nation of Franklin reluctantly declared war on several CSN nations and while the fighting was unpleasant relations between the CSN and Franklin continued to be stable. After the war, the nation of Franklin continued to be a constant supporter of the CSN at home and abroad. GWV With the cancellation of the MDP between the ODN and the NpO, tensions ran high between the two alliances, even before a cancellation was made. With a commitment to preserve the friendship that once blossomed between the two alive, they refrained from attacking each other and instead opted to remain silent to each other. During this war the Orange Defense Network declared war to counter the aggressive actions of the alliance of Vox Populi, a reformed version of an older alliance. While the nation of Franklin remained out of the fighting aspect of this particular war, It managed to send aid out to the ODN nations who needed it; A role the nation enjoys and prefers during war time. Category:Nations Category:Franklin Category:Good Nation Pages